Oneshots
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Random one shots. Different characters will be on here.


**Sami/Reader**

You always couldn't wait for Sami to get home. Him being on the road for so long takes a toll on you sometimes and you wonder if you're the only woman in his life. But every time you get that type of thinking in your head Sami is always there to reassure you, like right now.

You on your back legs spread wide open while Sami is between your legs. His hands pushing down on your thighs as he licks in deeper making you moan loudly. He licks up between your lips and sucks on your clit and back down. You moan as you run your fingers through his hair and grinding against his mouth.

After giving your clit a little flick with his tongue he kisses up to your nipple while his hand rubs up and down on your wet pussy. Sami's mouth working on one nipple then the other, pulling him up for a kiss he accepts then goes to nibble on your neck.

You arch up into his fingers that has pushed in your heat.

"Fuck Sami..."

"You like that baby?" Sami whispers in your ear and nibbles on the lobe and goes to back to your lips.

Moaning your answer as he adds a third finger and speeds up. The heel of his hand putting pressure on your clit as you scratch down on his shoulder. You reach down to grab at his cock just to find that he still has his shorts on. You push him gently back nodding to the offending fabric that you want it off him.

He pecks your lips as he gets up to take his pants off. You lick your lips as you watch him stroke his erection.

"Up on the pillows," he says as he taps your hip.

You turn around look over your shoulder and wiggle your ass at him. He chuckles and smacks your ass. You move up the bed with your legs spread wide showing your pussy to him. You see him lick his lips advancing towards you.

Getting to the pillows you take your fingers and move them over and between your pussy and circling your clit. You hear Sami growl and feel him spreads your legs so he can he get to your wet pussy. Sami sucks and licks up at your juices moaning around your clit. You push back to get him to tongue you down good.

Instead you're flipped back over as Sami starts to kiss you having you taste yourself on his tongue. Sami kisses and nips at your lips while grinding his cock against your heat pulling whimpers from you.

"Please Sami...need you...want you..."

Sami slowly pushes in halfway and pulls back out and back in halfway. Back and forth back and forth not going all the way in until you're begging him to fuck you.

"Sami...Sami please...you don't know...oooh fuck...how long I've...waited for this...please Sami. Haven't touched myself since...the last time. Sami ple-."

Sami thrusts in all the way and doesn't let up fucking you hard and deep. Sami has a hand on your thigh and an arm around your waist pulling you towards his thrusts. He bites at your neck as you moan out for him, hands in his hair and shoulders, legs wrapped around his hips.

He then picks you up onto his lap where he bounces you on his cock. Pulling your hair back to bare your throat to him so he can suck on it leaving marks where everyone can see. He kisses down your neck to your collarbone leaving a mark down to your nipples arching you back.

Laying back down he turns you on your side lifting up your leg. He thrusts up twice before he goes back to sucking your neck, he catches something in the corner of his eye. Sami smirks and sucks at your throat while your head is back against his shoulder. Sami fucks into you hard and fast as he gets closer to cumming.

Sami starts to rub your clit fast. You moan louder and louder screaming his name as you cum around him. Sami moans in your ear thrusting faster and faster chasing his orgasm. He bites down on your shoulder when he cums. When he pulls out and cuddles you close catching his breath he got a smile on his face.

Sami looks to the opened door.

"You can come in now Finn."

 **A/n: I mostly did this one shot because one I LOVE me some Sami Zayn and two because I feel like Raw haven't really been treating him right...its my opinion but its how I feel so...**

 **As always please review**


End file.
